happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Isek
Issac Isek Parker (or known as Isek) is a character of HTFF. Bio Isek is a creative and imaginative chinchilla. He has a pretty vivid imagination, creating weird or creepy things most of the time. He's pretty smart and kind and loves art a lot. He likes to draw in his spare time and what he draws is usually creepy things or colorful things. He has a lot of "imaginary" friends, but most of them are either creepy or scary. People think he's crazy because he tells people his "imaginary" friends are real, but most people don't believe him because he's a little kid or because his sketches or his "imaginary" friends are pretty bloody. It's really hard to scare him or creepy him out because he likes creepy/scary things. He likes watching horror movies or playing weird games. Personality He's pretty smart for his age. He's really nice and polite and uses manners all the time. He's pretty hot headed because most people don't believe him about his "imaginary" friends. He's pretty calm most of the time and pretty anti-social. Despite his nice and polite demeanor, he's slightly sadistic. He'll want to kill his enemies in brutal ways if they mess with him. He asks his "imaginary" friends for help or to make a plan for him. List of "Imaginary Friends" This is all of Isek's "imaginary" friends. (the quotations are there because they are actually real but people don't see them). * Marry and Maggie - Marry and Maggie are two peach colored skunks with blonde hair but Maggie has a red bow on her hair and her hair is poofy and short while Marry has long smooth hair with a red flower in her hair. Marry is lusty and likes any boys while Maggie is happy-go-lucky and friendly to anybody. * Lilith - Lilith is a black bat with blood red hair, horns, bandages over her eyes, on both of her arm, on both of her legs, on her torso. She has chains on both of her wrist and ankles and on her neck. She has a black demon bat chain to her by the chain on her neck that is her guide. She's very motherly and nice. * Lazarus - Lazarus is a male orange mouse. He has bandages on his arms, legs, tail, head, and torso. He's really shy and cries a lot. * Cain and Abel - Cain and Abel is a duo of male squirrels. Cain is gray and has an eye-patch on his right eye and a hook for a hand on his left hand while Abel is a white ghost with black hair, a huge scar across his stomach and blood coming from his hair. Cain is cocky and egotistical while Abel is sad and insecure. * Mask of Hearts - Mask or Hearts is a male white bear with a dark gray mask that has blood coming out of the eye-holes and his chest is cut open to show the heart. He's shy, sensitive, and cries a lot. Sometimes, Mask or Hearts will take his heart out from his chest to show affection but it usually creeps people out. * The Soul Trio (Soul, Lost Soul, and Dead Soul) - The Soul Trio are a trio of male ghost skunks. Soul is gray with light blue eyes, Lost Soul is a white and almost see through, and Dead Soul is blue with no hands and eyes. Soul is optimistic and cheerful, Lost Soul is depressed and lonely, and Dead Soul is emotionless and mute. * Eyeless and Mouthless - Eyeless and Mouthless are two twin pink female cats with a certain missing facial feature. Eyeless has no eyes (one of her eyes are stitched shut while other is open but has no eye) while Mouthless has not mouth (her mouth is stitched shut). Both girls are nice and kind but are super weird has they talk about weird stuff all the time. * Armless and Legless - Armless and Legless are two bunnies that are a girl-boy duo with a lack of a certain limb: Armless has not arms (and her arms are bandaged up) and Legless has no legs (his bottom torso is missing and bandaged up). Armless is sad most of the time while Legless is happy most of the time. * No Name - No Name is a male dark blue lemur with "x" for eyes and an "x" for a mouth. He's very patient and kind be is really shy. Most of the time he's motionless and acts dead but moves a few moments after. * The Stitch - The Stitch is a blue dog with stitches on his both of his ears, both his arms and hand, on his legs, on his neck, on his face, on his torso, both is eyes, and his mouth. He's really quiet and stays still most of the time. * No Sense - No sense is a skunk with no arms that are bandaged, bandaged feet, one stitched eye while the other is covered with bandages, a cute off tongue, cut off ears with on of them being bandaged, a bandage on his nose, and a cut off tail that is bandaged. No sense has no senses (touch, smell, taste, hearing, and sight), due to this he's left vulnerable to everything but he can't feel any pain. * Gemini - Gemini are two conjoint female black cats. Gem is the bigger/lead while Ini is the smaller on attached to Gem by a umbilical cord. Gem is more dumber yet more nicer while Ini is more smarter yet meaner. * The Seven Deadly Sins (Lust, Greed, Pride, Sloth, Gluttony, Wrath, and Envy) - Seven deadly creatures. Lust is a female pink bunny with a flower on her head. Greed is a male gray raccoon with no eyes and a noose on his neck. Sloth is a male green sloth with one missing eye. Gluttony is a male fat peach pig with a huge scar on his stomach. Pride is a white flying squirrel with a gray shirt that says "number 1" on it. Wrath is a male dark gray goat with a black bandanna on his head. Envy is a female brown sheep with a gold necklace. As told by their names: Lust is lusty and cute, Greed is greedy and mean, Pride is full of pride and arrogant, Gluttony is a always hunger and kinda stupid, Sloth is lazy and laid back, Wrath is hotheaded and vengeful, and Envy is envious and rude. * Bun Bun - Bun Bun is a female plain white bunny with rosy cheeks, pink eyes, a bruise on her left cheek, a bandage on her right cheek, and bandages on her right foot. She appears to be a cute and nice bunny but she's actually psychotic and crazy. She's actually calm and has a soothing voice even when she's showing her crazy side. She's the leader of a cult that worships the devil and she has a crush on Isek. * The Lamb - The Lamb is a genderless but referred as a male dark fray goat. He has no eyes, really sharp teeth, and a inverted cross on his head. He's really wild and crazy and will cause destruction anywhere. * Delirious - Delirious is a genderless shape shifting demon who takes the form of a white dragon. Their really mean and cunning yet they act nice to their friends and would protect them at all cost. * Honeybun - Honeybun is a female light pink rabbit with magenta cheeks, and red eyes. She has bandages on her torso and arms. She's the older sister od Bun Bun and really bossy yet nice. Episodes Starring * The Binding of Isek * The Girl's Umbrella Featuring * Babysitting Nightmare Appearances * Who-Oops Daisies * Switching Sizes Deaths # The Binding of Isek - Crushed by a tree # Who-Oops Daisies - Crushed by one of the mutant daisy's vines. # Babysitting Nightmare - Head cracked open Injures * The Binding of Isek - Tripped and fell on the ground * Babysitting Nightmare - Trips and falls Kill Count TBA Trivia *He's based off of Isaac from The Binding of Isaac **Additionally, his name is taken from a mod for The Binding of Issac,'' The Binning Off Isek'' **Also, most his "imaginary" friends are based off bosses/enemies/characters from'' The Binding of Issac'' *He was adopted from User:Sugar&spicearenotspecial. *His favorite game is Everything is Going To Be OK. Gallery Juloptions.png|Where he's from Lilith (Isek).png|One of his "imaginary" friends, Lilith! Dvd100.png|He's not imagining this, that's for sure! Category:Adopted Category:XXMyLittlePeggie67Xx Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Chinchillas Category:Children Characters Category:White Characters Category:Free to Use Category:Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters with Hats Category:Characters With No Clothing Category:Season 100 Introductions